SHIVER
by Tomiko Takanashi
Summary: After Ciel's fiancee died recently in a accident he must finds a new fiancee, but what if she's not what she seems!...Ciel X OC i suck at summaries -   -;
1. Chapter 1

**Okay then, this is my first story on this site so please bear with me :"3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler or any of its characters EXCEPT the ones I made up!**

**ENJOY!**

I was awoken by the shining bright light coming from the window, groaning and dreading the light that burns my eyes in the morning.

"Ah, Young Mistress you're awake, quite a surprise to say the least" Alexander smiled at me. I glared at him, but his smile only grew.

"Nice to see your face as happy as always today" he said with a hint of sarcasm. I just ignored his words as always. "Would you like your breakfast in be, Mistress?" he asked looking straight at me.

"I would like to dress myself today; I'll be down shortly to eat"

"Of course, Mistress" he said leaving the room so I was alone. "You can come out now, he's gone" I sighed, closing my eyes. Soon a shadow emerged slowly creaking its way to me.

"Any day now, he's gone. Also I don't have enough paientence to tolerate you, now stop playing your childish games and come over here" I demanded, hearing a giggle.

Then appeared a voodoo doll like plushie with a black eyepatch covering his right eye and a hole in his chest, he grinned even more through his cut open mouth. I picked him up to my lap "you are such a hand full" I said looking down upon the doll that would normal creep out any type of girl, but I wasn't anything close to normal.

He giggled again "now then back to business, I must get dressed" I said getting up from the bed "don't you move and I'll let you feed on whatever human of your liking" I smirked, seeing him shaking his head virsously .

I walked over to the dresser grabbing plaid boy shorts that go up to my knee, white collar shirt, brown shoes and a black vest. Walking over to the morel to brush my back length black hair into a ponytail. Then grabbing the doll to walk downstairs to the small dining room.

"Good Morning Young Mistress" Alexander was already there waiting for my arrival smiling, putting out the chair for me to sit in.

"Wipe that smile off your face, its disgusting" I said sitting down in it. "So where's mother and father?" I asked looking at my butler.

"Out on business they will be back in a week at the max, they also told me to send all their love to their beautiful daughter" he grinned at me, I sighed crossing my legs

"But," he caught my attention

"'But' what spill it out" I hissed impatient. "You must be patient Young mistress they made sure you weren't without anything to do, you will be visited by your fiancée this afternoon" I nearly spit out my tea hearing him say that.

"What?" I yelled "when exactly did they plan this! I never knew!"

"Well, they actually already planned this months ago after this boy's fiancée died in an accident" he answered graciously

I gave him a death glare "you knew about this already didn't you?"

"but of course I did, I already have seen and met this young man and you two are perfectly suited for each other" I glared up at him clenched my fists . "You-

"Now Young Mistress, hitting me won't solve anything now will it?" he looked down at me, his blood red eyes only pissing me off more, knowing he was right but I'd never admit that.

"Very well then" I said "but at least tell me his name" I said hopeful

"His name is Ciel Phantomhive"

**Well thanks for reading and now Review! Please! I'll love you forever! .Sorry its so short!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler or any of its characters EXCEPT the ones I made up!**

**A/N: **Well, thanks cyanne if it wasn't for you telling me to put up a new chapter and that I'm a lazy ass for not doing so, thank you my friend. ^3^

**Thanks for Reading!**

**ENJOY!**

_Ciel POV_

"Why must I meet this girl?" Ciel said irritated more than usual. "I mean I know I signed the papers so why doesn't she come over to my mansion instead?"

The young boy was dressed in long jacket, button-down shirt, tie, shorts, knee-high gartered socks, black high-heeled pumps, and his top hat.

"Well the girl's parent's said they have yet to tell her about the news until today, so it is to be excepted that you are"

"But why—

"Young Master, we've gone over this before, so the Phantomhive name can live on for generation to generation" as always Sebastian made his words clear and quick. Ciel gloomed thinking about her again.

Yet still it is understandable getting over the fact that your fiancée died and getting a new one immediately after her death is hard enough as it is. "Elizabeth's death affected your life, but you must understand you have to move on!"

…. Well that sure must have hit the heart. Especially to a thirteen year old…. Ciel fumed in anger that those words even came out of Sebastian's mouth.

"Who do you th—

He was unable to finish his sentence by Sebastian cutting him off "or do you feel threatened?" the butler then smiled "humph…. Why would I be threatened by some girl"

"Very well then Master shall we be going on" now Sebastian was smiling from ear to ear after hearing his Young Master saying that.

Ciel got into the carriage, now looking out to the open field of sterling silver roses blooming, they were his favorite. '_Hmm … its spring already, I guess I never really noticed after throwing myself into work after Elizabeth's death, but I wonder if that girl is as beautiful as the roses blooming here'_

_Hinamori POV_

_In the Ellingham residence as always calm, cool, and collected…_

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU TWISTED MAN!" young Hinamori yelled loud enough to hear from the outside of the estate.

"But Mistress I'm almost-

Sweat trickled on the butler's face going harder and faster, "Ah..." Breathing become harder for Hinamori, a light pink blush appeared on her face. "Ah…!" was all that could escape her mouth. Alexander merely grinned in enjoyment of her reaction.

"I know you must have been enjoying that Mistress, but sadly I am finished" he smirked hearing her gasping for air.

"I HATE YOU, YOU TRAITOR!" she yelled in his face he kept his cool "I mean this corset is just so tight and do I really _have_ to wear this death trap" she whined at him stamping her foot a like a little girl in one of those old movies when she got mad and pouted. He just patted her on the head "There, There Mistress I'm done and now we can go and get you in that lovely dress" he smirked

"I am not a child I am thirteen you asshole!" she slapped him hand away and folded her arms underneath her now visible chest.

"Remember Young Mistress Language" not even caring she was already ready to punch him in the face.

"But why must I have to wear a dress just the thought sends shivers down my spine" she gave up, sighing deeply grabbing hold of her doll.

"Well it wasn't my decision it was your parents, but you should be use to this kind of thing" he sighed looking through my closet for some "suitable" things to wear.

She held the doll closer to her now, knowing that for a fact she doesn't even remember the last time she wore a dress or something girly, most of her parent's friends think she is a fragile boy. But getting to this topic she may call them her "mother and father" but in reality they adopted her and your real parents died in front of your very eyes and that she was the only survivor, is what made her the cold, heartless, and unforgiving person she is today.

"When will Ciel Phantomhive be arriving?" she said snapping out of it "He will be here for dinner and he will be accompanied by his butler Sebastian" he asked holding a long dark blue dress out to have her look at it "do you like it?" he asked as she examined it carefully "it's not bad, but it's not something I'd wear all the time" she shrugged "do you like it Haru-kun?" she looked down to the doll as he nodded giggling "Haru calm down or Alexander will eat you whole this time I mean you two do make up one being together" she said as if it was nothing "No Fun" the doll's wicked smiled turned into a frown

"Ah… Haru-kun don't get all depressed on me, I mean even in the time where I felt the most helpless you were there with that wicked smile of yours"

_~Flashback~_

Fire burned in her Hinamori's eye's, she cried seeing her mama and papa lying on the floor lifeless she walked over to them kneeing down in between her Papa and Mama "Mama, Papa" shaking them for a reaction at least from one, "Mama, Papa w-wake up" she tried again and began to lose hope she cried into her mother's stomach hoping she was just playing around with her. "MAMA~! PAPA~!" she yelled louder.

Suddenly a dark figure appeared a man along with a black doll on his shoulder with the most twisted smile you could imagine "I thought no one was going to survivor this, but it looks like you're a lucky one, huh" he man said looking down on her in pity. "Come with us and we promise you, we will never leave you alone" he held out his hand to her, as she gratefully took it, the doll giggled at this. Leaving the home to burn as she took one quick glance before everything collapsed to the ground startling her.

_~Flashback End~_

She smiled just a little at the thought that if they weren't there she would have killed with her parents, Alexander smiled at her knowing by the look on her face she was yet again thinking about that night…

**Thanks for Reading! X3 and Now review please~! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
